Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR
by MorbidMusic
Summary: Naruto invites everyone to a sleepover...what happenes when everything gets crazy? if you want to be in the story please review and tell me :D [SasuMea][NejiCiara][NaruAkira][ShikaKarlz][ChojiFelix][KibTsuchiko][ShiJade][SakuOC][TenOC][HinaKawazoe][InoOC]
1. Invations

Narutos CRAZY sleepoveR

A/N: I do NOT own Naruto but I WISH I woned Sasuke -sighs- A lot of OOC ness! now Robin to the BATCAVE! -points with finger to a random cave and runs-

* * *

One day Naruto was walking around with paper in his hand. He saw everyone at the shop right beside the ramen shop, he did his big goofy grin and walkied to them. Everyone on the street gasped at this because Naruto had just walked by the RAMEN shop! (A/N: ZOMG! NARUTO passed the RAMEN SHOP! ITS A MIRACLE! i cant remember how to spell the ramens shop name:P) 

"HEY GUYS!" yelled Naruto

"Hi Naruto-kun!" said Hinata (A/N:writing her stuttering takes too long so in this story she got over her stuttering/blushing/fainting everytime Naruto noticed her)

"I have som thisngs for you guys!" Naruto announced

Naruto handed out the invatations and left, again everyone gasped cuz he didnt go into the ramen shop, what they didnt know is that he robbed all of...SASUKES RAMEN!...and was full he would go to the ramen shop in about an hour.

This is the list of everyone thats invited:

-Naruto (duh...the dobe made an invatation for himself!)

-Sasuke (cuz hes sooooo cool -sparkles hearts stars-)

-Sakura (shes sooo cool :D)

-Ino (we need a bore there like come on! a sleepover without a bore! thats just SAD!)

-Shika (hes lazy...is there any other way to describe him?)

-Choji (Naruto doesnt like chips...Choji does...)

-Ten-Ten (We need BUN-BUN there! tenten in japenese is bun bun :P)

-Neji (hes cute :D GO BYAUKAN! (sp?))

-Lee (he will leave as soon as this thing starts!)

-Shino (-shivers- bugs)

-Hinata (She rocks! GO BYAUKAN! (sp?))

-Kiba (he just rocks!)

Thats everyone! this is what the letter said:

Dear Everyone!

Its me the king of fishcakes! yes fishcakes! -shifty eyes- i have invited you to my awsome sleepover of awsomeness! Bring:

-toothbrush

-toothpaste

-hair things

-whatever you think we need here at the sleepover

- yourselves!

It would be a shame if you forgot yourselves! It will be at 5 today(wednesday) and end whenever you leave.

see you there!

Naruto

Everyone just sweat dropped and left to pack...what Naruto didnt relize is he handed out the invatations at 4 49 on wednesday...didnt give them much timd didja Naruto?

* * *

Thats the first chapter! Do you like it? it will get better! -runs out of the batcave- R&R! 


	2. Shika and Sasuke arrive WITH DATES!

When Shika arrives...DUNDUNDUN...(high voice)DUNDUN!

A/N: Once again I shall not own Naruto in my life time -sigh-

-ding dong!-

Naruto rushed to the door and opened it to find a very lazy shikamaru and a girl...ya a girl.

"-yawn- Hi Naruto...this is troublesome..." guess who?

"Wow...Shika your here first...surprising" Naruto said astounded

"Well i was packed a minute after you gave the invatations, dont ask, i found a random girl on the street, hince the girl beside me, and came here." Shika said pointing to the girl beside him

"So...whos the chick Shika?" Naruto asked

"Oh...this is Karlz"Shika said laizly

"HIYA KARLZ!"yelled Naruto

"Hi Naruto" said Karlz as she sweatdropped for his loudness (A/N: i have poor language leave me alone! -cries in a corner-)

"Come in! make yourselves at home before everyone else gets here..." said Naruto

"Naruto...this is Sasukes house" Shika said (A/N: YA I SAID SHIKA! wut yu gona do bout it? -sticks out tounge-)

"I know...my appartments too small so I decided to come here for the sleepover, I put the directions to Sasukes house...Im actully really surprised that he didnt notice." Naruto wondered aloud

Shika and Karlz just sweat dropped.

Shika was in his normal outfit and Karlz was in black cargo pants, a red tank-top with a dragon going down the side with fishnet and blue basketball runners.(Karlz Has Black hair and Chocolate eyes, shes 5' 2 and 13 years old)

Shika and Karlz walked into Sasukes living room when Sasuke ran down the stairs and saw them.

"uhhhh what are you doing here?"Sasuke asked kinda confused

"Narutos sleepover is at your house." yawned Shika

"Oh...ok guess I dont have to pack anymore..." Sasuke shrugged "Im gona go and get a date...I'll be back in 5 minutes."

-5 minutes later-

"Im back...Naruto get out of my kitchen you ate my ramen this morning." Sasuke said annoyed

"Damn you Sasuke"Naruto yelled

"Naruto go in the living room with Shika and..."

"KARLZ! MY NAME IS KARLZ!" Karlz yelled at Sasuke

"ya...go in the living room with Shika and Karlz Im gona go ther once I put my dates stuff in the room. You can go in the room with the others Meagan we will all get to know each other when I get down."

"Okay Sasuke-kun." Meagan is wearing blure ripped jeans and a white tanktop with black skater shoes (skater shoes are just really wide running shoes) she has sholder length brown hair and golden brown eyes.

-in the living room-

"Okay Naruto you start introduce yourself." Sasuke said

"okay! Im Naruto! I like eating ramen and trying new types of ramen :) I lilke Sakura-chan and dislike the teme" Naruto stated while moving his headband up and down while glaring at Sasuke

"My date can go next" Sasuke said

"Okay Sasuke-kun. My names Meagan im 13 I like writing stories and writing things about love. I dislike mean people. Im lazy and I hate to get in peoples way when theyre fighting. My friends say im the 3 c's Cool Calm and Collective. I dont talk much when im around people i know rely well or dont know at all, except for now, I just listen and take the information in carefully. Ive had my heart broken by a boy who didnt care about me at all, but I still believe in love." said Meagan (A/N: If your wondering who Meagan is thats me the author :D)

"Sasuke Uchiha like my date im Cool Calm and Collective, I dont talk much I like a lot of things like my date for example (A/N: YES! lmao) and hate a lot of things as well like Naruto."

"Im Karlz, Im random and smart but act lazy and dumb,i have alot of blone (cough NARUTO cough) moments , im lazy but when hyper im annoying, ramen and iced tea ge me hyper."

"Shikamaru Nara, Lazy and like to stare at clouds, likes clouds and hates people that hate clouds"

"Well now that we all know eachother and know that it will take everyone else coughSakura and Inocough a while to get ready lets do somthing!" Naruto announced!

Thats it for this chapter! I will try to update soon but I cant add anyone else in the story till people wanna be their dates... everyone is avalible except Sasuke and Shika. R&R please!


	3. Truth or Dare part 1

A/N: I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and myself :)

* * *

ReCap

"Shikamaru Nara, Lazy and like to stare at clouds, likes clouds and hates people that hate clouds"

"Well now that we all know eachother and know that it will take everyone else coughSakura and Inocough a while to get ready lets do somthing!" Naruto announced

End ReCap

Jus as Naruto said that the doorbell rang

-DING DONG-

No one wanted to answer Naruto was thinking about ramen, Meagan and Sasuke were busy...Sasuke found her ticklish sopt(A/N:GET THOSE DIRTY THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD!), Shika and Karlz were beside each other having a staring contest with the celing...the celing lost.

"Now dont all run and get it at once!" a voice yelled from outside

"I'll get it!" yelled Naruto

On the way to the door Naruto tripped on a dust bunny(poor dust bunny) and fell...then he opened the door and saw Kiba and his date, Shino and his date, Neji and his date, and a lone girl standing at the door.

"AKIRA! you made it!" Naruto yelled

"Ya I did...can we come in?" asked Akira

"Sure" Naruto said as he guided them to the living room, which was filled with Meagan's(mine)laughter.

"Well since we..."

-DING DONG-

"Who is it?" Naruto said as he answered the door for the 3rd time that day...he saw a lone Lee standing there. "Oh...you were invited? what ever come in."

"Hello my youthful companions(A/N: -gags-) we are here for a youthful expearence of meeting new friends!" Lee said excitedly

"Lee wheres your date?" Sasuke asked after he stoped tickling Meagan

"No one wanted to come with me." Lee said sadly

"Wonder why." Meagan said

"Lee."

"Yes Naruto?"

"Get out"

"Yes Naruto"

Then Lee went out the door...as Naruto closed it he could hear Lee yelling 'MY WONDERFUL SENSI GAI-SENSI !' 'LEE' 'GAI-SENSI' and then it drifted off while the sky went from bright blue to a sunset back to bright blue.

"Lets get to know each other...again" Naruto said..."Well you all know me, Sasuke , Neji, Shino, Shika, and Kiba what about our dates."

Just the the door bell rang.

"IM NOT GETTING IT THIS TIME!" Naruto yelled

"I'll get it." Sasuke said

When Sasuke opened the door he saw Choji and his date.

"Hey Choji."

"Hey Sasuke, am I late? Sorry If I am but I got lost." said Choji

"No your not late come in we were just about to intorduce everyone." Sasuke said letting Choji and his date in.

"I'll go first!" Meagan said as Choji and his date came in.

"Ok" Everyone said

"Well...my names Meagan im 13 I like writing stories and writing things about love. I dislike mean people. Im lazy and I hate to get in peoples way when theyre fighting. My friends say im the 3 c's Cool Calm and Collective. I dont talk much when im around people i know rely well or dont know at all, except for now, I just listen and take the information in carefully. Ive had my heart broken by a boy who didnt care about me at all, but I still believe in love." Meagan finished. (Meagan was wearing a white tanktop and ripped light jeans with black skater shoes.)

"I'll go next! Im Karlz, Im random and smart but act lazy and dumb,i have alot of blonde (cough NARUTO cough) moments , im lazy but when hyper im annoying, ramen and iced tea get me hyper." Karlz said with a smile (Karlz was wearing black cargo pants, a red tank-top with a dragon going down the side with fishnet and blue basketball runners.)

" Guess its my turn" Akira said "My names Akira. Im 13 years old ad 5 feet tall, Im originally from the mist but I was transfered to Konoha. My companion is a white wolf with read eyes.I have a sword like the sword Kubikiri on my back. My brother gave it to me before he died." (Akira is wearing grey pants and a silver top with white running shoes)

"Umm...I'll go next. Im Jade, Im 13, I like to read mangas and listen to music on my ipod. My favourite artists are Linkin Park, Kelly Clarkson, Simple Plan, Chris Brown, and Ne-yo. Im into hiphop, R&B, and punkrock. I hate bullys, fangirls, and people that act like they have a pole up their ass. I love to tease and blackmail my friends . I always have a camera with me in case somthing embarissing happens. I love to speak my mind even if the truth hurts. Im mostly coo calm and lazy but piss me off and you will be put on my list of blackmail and torture. I dont talk much around people Ive just met, but when with my friends you have to find a way to shut me up."(Jade was wearing ripped up jeans with a little chain in the pocket and a black long-sleved shirt with a blood red rose in the front.)

"Im Felix Im Karlz cousin, as you can see we have the same eye and hair colour. Im kinda cold and annoying at times, I do things for a cheep laugh, if you get me mad I can hurt you so bad you'd end up in a hospital." Felix said (Felix was wearing Black jeans, dark purple long sleeved t-shirt. and plain black and blue runners.)

"Im Ciara im 13 and 5 '3, I get annoyed eaisly, I get angry at most people, I hate when people call me goth, I only talk to people I like, be happy that Im talking to you, Im appethitic I usually show little emotion." (Ciara was wearing Black skirt like Ino's, sept in black and it goes down to her ankles, and a black gaultier nylon midriff top.)

"Im Tsuchiko im 14 years old and Im in grade 10. Thats all you need to know about me. Im also happy a lot." Tsuchiko said looking bored (Tsuchiko was wearing a black tank top and dark jeans.)

"Okay thats everyone." Sasuke said.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Naruto shouted

"Sure." everyone agreed

"Ill go first!" Karlz said "Umm...Jade Truth or Dare?"

* * *

OOOO Cliffie! lol R&R! 


	4. Truth or Dare part 2

im sooo sorry for not updating sooner :( ive had so many things come up :( well im back!

Again ... i dont own naruto...never will

"Jade Truth or Dare?" Karlz asked

"Dare" Jade said with a smirk

"I dare you to sing Real Love by Massari to Shino." Karlz said smirking evily.

"ok"

Jade waled up to Shino andsat in front of him

**"Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I'm watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about**

Baby I was there all along  
When you'd be doing things I would watch you  
I picture you and me all alone  
I'm wishing you was someone I can talk to  
I gotta get you out of my head  
But baby girl I gotta see you once again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every night when I would go to sleep  
I couldn't stop dreaming about you  
Your love has got me feeling kinda weak  
I really can't see me without you  
And now you're runnin' round in my head  
I'm never gonna let you slip away again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I watch you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

Today when I saw you alone  
I knew I had to come up and approach you  
Cuz girl I really gotta let you know  
All about the things you made me go through  
And now she lookin' at me in the eye  
And now you got me hopin' I ain't dreamin' again,

Again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Every now and then when I watch you  
I wish that I could tell you that I want you  
If I could have the chance to talk wit cha  
If I could have the chance to walk wit cha  
Then I would stop holding it in  
And never have to go through this again, again  
It's real love that you don't know about

Girl, girl I'm goin' outta my mind  
And even though I don't really know you  
I must've been runnin' outta time  
I'm waiting for the moment I can show you  
And baby girl I want you to know  
I"m watching you go  
I'm watching you pass me by  
It's real love that you don't know about

You're the one that I want and no one can take

It from me  
No, no, no, no, no  
Even though I don't really know you  
I got a lot of love I wanna show you  
And you'd be right there in front of me  
I can see you passin' in front of me  
No, no, no  
Girl I need your love  
Baby I need your love"

"There" Jade said as she went back to her seat

"Your good" Naruto said

"Whatever, Meagan Truth or Dare?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh...D-dare?" I (im gona write i when im talkin kayy? im tired of writin my name :P) said a little scared.

"Sing the voice withen by christina agulaira..."

"Thats not that bad"

"im not done.."

"oh...uhoh?"

"in your bra and underwear." Jade said smirking in triumph

"wa-what! NO!"

"do it or ill make you watch barney."

"fine"(oh god i hate barney! HES EVIL I TELL YOU! HES ASSOCIATED WITH THE FURBIES! sry, but barney and furbies are evil)

I went to the bathroom and came out in my bra and underwear.

"uhhhhhh...when do i start?" i asked getting everyones attention. Sasuke got a nosebeed, and all the other buys had to look away.

"Any time Meagan."

"uhh ok..."

**"Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl it's alright  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly**

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl just hold tight  
Soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you look outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know  
be strong  
You'll break it  
hold on  
You'll make it  
Just don't forsake it because  
No one can tell you what you can't do  
No one can stop you, you know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else, look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength that will guide your way  
You'll learn to begin to trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry I'll be right here when your world starts to fall"

"Can i get changed now?" i asked

"nope" jade said still smirking

"what!"i yelled

"sit down"jade said now mad

"GRRRR fine"

so i sat down next to sasuke...who was still having a nose bleed.

"ummmm Sasuke truth or dare?"

"what?" he said muffled cuz he was covering his nose.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth"he said

"do yu like anyone in this room?"

"ya"he confessed

"who?"i asked

"one question at a time"

"DAMN!"( you dont know how many times ive done that! its annoying!)

"Naruto truth or dare?"sasuke asked

"dare im not scared like you"

"sing mr sandman." sasuke said

"FINE! BELIEVE IT!"

**"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him two lips like roses and clover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over**

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream  
Make him the cutest that I've ever seen  
Give him the word that I'm not a rover  
Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over

Sandman, I'm so alone  
Don't have nobody to call my own  
Please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream

Enter Sandman  
Uh, yeah  
Bring me a nightmare  
Give him a pair of eyes with a frightening gleam  
Give him a beer ad empty beer cans  
And long wavy hair like Pat the Wolfman

Mr. Sandman, someone to dread  
Someone who's creepy and after my head  
So please turn on your magic beams  
Mr. Sandman bring us  
Please, please, please Mr. Sandman  
Bring us a dream"

"YA! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled as he finished...he opened his eyes and saw choji neji nd kiba(and their dates) sitting there stunned at how bad he sounded...everyone ran for it. Sasuke and I are in his room hidin under the bed (NOT DOING ANYTHING! PERVERTS!) Shino and Jade were in the bathroom cowering, Everyone was in the backyard trying to find a place to burry themselves.

"COME BACK HERE IM DONE!" naruto yelled

Everyone came back into the living room.

"Sasuke truth or dare?" yelled naruto

"Dobe your too loud truth"

"who do yu like in this room?"

right before he could answer jade said" Meagan yu can get dressed now"

"okay, dont answer i wanna hear the answer!" i threatened

5 minutes later i came back in

"WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG!" naruto shouted

"i couldnt find my clothes." i said as i scrached the back of my head. everyone but sasuke sweatdropped

-DING DONG-

"I AINT GETTIN IT!" naruto yelled

"im up ill get it" i said

when i went to the door and opened it i saw Hinata and her date. "Hey come on in were just playing truth or dare" i said

when we got into the living room naruto said "okay now sasuke can answer"

"m-mubmled-"

"what couldnt hear ya" naruto said smugly

"m-mumbled-"

"WHAT?"naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

"MEAGAN" sasuke yelled getting mad at naruto.

just then the room stood still everyone was looking at me and sasuke, i was sitting there in pure shock, until the shock went over

"YAY SASUKE-KUN!" i yelled as i hugged sasuke

"Felix truth or dare?"

"truth"

"why did yu come to the sleepover with choji?"

"cuz he asked me to"

"...plain answer."

"Im bored loets do somthin else" I said

"Okay what do we do though?" Sasuke said

"DANCE!" i yelled!

i put on a random CD and played the first song which happened to be Give it up to me be sean paul.

i started danceing and all the girls girls joined in.

the guys were just watching their dates...except naruto who was also dancing.

the randomly i started singing along.

**"  
Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then**

From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me

So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and  
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.

From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me

Hey pretty girl...Say me love fi see you walk...  
You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk  
This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught  
You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the...  
First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and...  
Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl..

From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me

So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me  
I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here  
Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear  
It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time

From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me  


**From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me  
**

**From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me**

**  
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me"**

"what are we gona do now?" Felix asked

"ummmm what about..."sasuke said

ahahaha CLIFFIE! R&R! sry for the wait!


	5. Spin the bottle and the kiss!

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto!**

**Sasuke- no you dont**

**me- so?**

**Sasuke- Say it!**

**Me- NO NEVER! I WILL NOT GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT! I WILL CONCUR! I WILL CONCUR!**

**Sasuke- O.O She doesnt own Naruto**

**Naruto- NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

**Me&&Sasuke-Where did you come from?**

**Naruto- I dont know...ON TO THE STORY!**

_thoughts_

_**inner sakura**_

normal

**songs and shit**

"what about spin the bottle?" Sasuke asked

"YAH!" all the girls yelled and the guys sighed, cept Naruto...what do you expect? he was traine by Kakashi and Ero-sannin!

"Ill get the bottle!" Karlz said and ran to get a bottle

-5 minutes later-

"GOT IT!" Karlz yelled from the kitchen

"Okay lets play!" Felix said

"Who spins first?" Jade asked

"I say Hinatas date can go first" I said

"My names Kawazoe Masahino" Kawazoe said

"Okay I say Kawazoe goes first!" I said

Kawazoe span(is that a word?) the bottle and it kept spinning. It went past Neji, Choji and Me, as well as Sasuke Felix and Karlz until it landed on...HINATA!

"U-u-uh-hhh" Hinata stuttered..._what about Naruto-kun? I mean I like Kawazoe-kun but I also like Naruto-kun...what should I do?_

"Kiss her already!" Naruto yelled, getting impatiant wanting to kiss someone

"Uhhhhhh" Both Kawazoe and Hinata said both blushing at what Naruto said

Kawazoe and Hinata leaned in on each other and kissed quickly.

"Hinata your turn" I said

Hinata spun and it landed on Karlz.

"Uhhhh?" they both said

"Karlz you spin, I forgot If it lands on the same gender you dont have to kiss, Hinata if it lands on Nejio you dont have to kiss him either, and viceversa Neji." I said

Karlz spun and it landed on Shika.

_Yay! I GOT SHIKA!_

_how troublesome_

"YAY! I GOT SHIKA!" Karlz yelled

"how troublesome." guess who said that:P:P

They leaned in on each other and...

sry for the cliffie Karlz :P Im srry its short but i gotta go shopping now and im suffering from SCS (short chapter syndrome) :P Ill update soon hopefully if school doesnt get in the way.check out

my homepage! Later JA NE! Pinky


	6. new kiss and new guests

SORRY KARLZ! Its been a week since I told you I would update! Sorry school and personal lives have gotten in the way once again. :( oh well im back...

**ATTENTION**

**INO**

**SAKURA**

**TENTEN**

**HAVE NOT BEEN CHOSEN YET. IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH THEM TELL ME!**

Okay... COntinuing the story..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

**A.B.H.W - Happy now Sasuke-kun?**

**S.U - Yes**

**N.U - Start the story or Karlz will kill you...**

**A.B.H.W - Ah yess...the story...ACTION!**

Shika and Karlz got closer and closer and closer and even closer.

"HURRY IT UP!" Naruto yelled...hes not very patient is he?

Shika and Karlz kissed...they had fire works in the backround with sparks and 'oooo's and 'ahhhhh's and 'awwwwwwhhh's...yep they got the whole shabang!

"Awhhhhhhh now its your turn karlz" Hinata said

"kayy" Karlz said still in a daze

"troublesome woman" just guess who said this...if you cant...wow...just wow.

Karlz spun it and it landed on...Cira! Well since they dont have to kiss Cira spun and it landed on...the one and only loveable Hyuga Neji!

They kissed and also got the whole shabang...if you dont know what the shabang consists of read the 3rd sentence of this story...Authors Notes not included.

"Im bored lets do somthing else" I said

"Kayy" Every one said cept Naruto who sighed.

-DING DONG-

"Im gona unhook the damn doorbell!"Tsuhiko said

"Ill help!" Naruto agreed

"I'll get it" Kiba said

There stood Itachi and his date and two guys do they have dates? you have to read the next chapter to find out!

Im sorry its so short im just wateing for the twins to PM me to see a little detail then I will most likely rewrite this chapter :) kayy sorry again for the shortness R&R!


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

TODAYS NARUTOS BIRTHDAY! that is all i really wanted to say... so continue with your other updated stories :)

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto, nope


	8. Pizza, Batteries, and Cupcakes OH MY!

i am back! ahhhh...im sry that it tok so long! ive just been too lazy to update.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. nope -shakes head-

**S.U - who are the guests other than itachi?**

**ME! - ummm you will see?**

**S.U - -eyebrow twiches- write woman write!**

**ME! - fine fine! gosh dont be so pushy!**

**LIGHTS!**

**-lights go on-**

**COMPUTER**

**-computer turns on-**

**ACTION!**

* * *

" Your one of little brothers friends arent you?" Itachi asked annoyed 

"umm ummm ummm...SASUKE you have a GUEST!!!" Kiba yelled and ran as far away as he could hiding behind Neji.

"You loser get off me!" Neji yelled

Sasuke got up and went to the door and found Itachi with his date and...the special guest standing at the door.

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke"

"DONT GO ALL GAI AND LEE GAY ON US!" Naruto yelled

"Go fall off a cliff Naruto!" Sasuke shelled! (shelled means shouted/yelled)(SORRY NARUTO LOVERS! DONT KILL ME! -gets mauled by Naruto lovers-)

"Come in I guess...why are you here?" Sasuke said

"Ummm I felt like it?" Itachi said

"No. Not you, him" Sasuke said pointing to the special guest.

"Cuz i wanted to." said...(i think youve waited long enough) GAARA!

"Whatever!" Sasuke said and led them to the living room.

"Itachi let your date intrudce herself then we'll order pizza." Sasuke said

"Go." Itachi said to his date.

"The names Kiki. Im 13 and very outgoing and fun. Im the 3 c's - cool calm and collective- Im also strong and very pretty. I have -like Sakura- abnormal pink har the is past my knees when I dont have it up like I do now. My favourite colour is pink." Kiki is wearing a pink shirt that says "If you hurt my panda your dead", pink shorts, and pink shoes. Itachi is wearing a black japanese shirt with black shorts.

"Im Gaara." Gaara stated.

"Okay lets order pizza!" I shelled!(ill be using that word alot :P)

I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was conviently on the kitchen counter.

"Okay what do you guys want?" I said

heres the list:

Shika & Karlz

Cira & Neji

Akira & Naruto

Tsuchiko & Kiba

Jade & Shino **MEAT LOVERS PIZZA!**

Felix & Choji

Kiki & Itachi

Kawazoe & Hinata

Gaara

Sasuke & Meagan **CANADIAN PIZZA!**

Yah theres the list, if you dont like meat lovers tell me and Ill change it :)

I grabbed the phone and dialed 1-800-PIZZA4U (muhahahaha i just made that up :P)

"Umm, hi mhhmmm i would like to order 10 large pizzas, mhmmm yes 1 large canadian pizza and 9 large meat lovers pizzas please, mhmmm yah okay 30 min or its free yah hunh alright, bye."

"Why did you order 10 pizzas?" Naruto asked

"One for every couple...and Gaara...and If anyone wwants extras for tomorrow." I said

"Oh...lets go in the living room and chill." Choji said since he hasent really said anything in the story.

So we all went in the living room before the doorbell rang.

" I got it!" I yelled

"Thanks for the...Marissa?" I asked

"Yo Meagan who is it?" Sasuke asked

"I just gotta give somthing to Gaara." Marissa said

"Oh..."I said

"Yo Gaara!" Marissa yelled while running into the living room

"hunh?" Gaara said kinda surprised that someone was talking to him

"Temari said you needed these" Marissa said while chucking DD batteries at Gaaras head

"ow?" Gaara said cuz hes never felt pain before so he doesnt know what to say

"oh ya and..." Marissa picks up a cupcake and a slingshot and flings the cupcake at Neji.

"What the..." SPLAT! Neji got hit in the head with a cupcake.

"Ummmm Meagan..."Marissa started

"Let me guess...you wanna stay cuz your bored?" I guessed (if you dont know Marissa is one of my best friends who asked to be in my story)

"Ummm yah..." Marissa said

**DING DONG!**

"PIZZAS HERE!" Everyone yelled except Neji Sasuke and Gaara cuz there too cool, but we all know they shouted it in there heads!

* * *

Kayy theres the chapter! sry its late hope you enjoyed it! JA NE! Meagan your sister from another mister 


	9. the girls FINALLY arrive

okay! im back after being too lazy!!! soo **Sakura** **Tenten** and **Ino** havent been picked so im going to throw them in with people from my class :) MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!...srry ive been listening to shikara hips dont lie ghetto beat for the past hour...it has currupted my brain! AHHHHH I HATE YOU SHIKARA! Yep so these are the couples:

**Sakura : Sean (lmfao rickey!)**

**Tenten : Harrison ( i feel bad for tenten ;; )**

**Ino : Zack (lmfao rickey (rickey marissa))**

yepp lmfao harrison and zack should meke this funny :) now on to the story!!! (i warn you not to listen to any music during this chapter espically pimpin all over the world ACK! my brain!)

* * *

" Hi thanks for the pizza!" I said as I answered the door. " Let me go get my wallet...I didnt bring a wallet...SASUKE PAY FOR THE PIZZA!!!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked

"Cuz i dont have any money! Now be a man and pay the woman!" I said

"umm are you having a sleepover?" the pizza girl asked

"why, george I think we are!" I said (dont ask but ive always wanted to say that:P)

"Ummmm right..."Sasuke said backing away from me

"If you let me stay for your sleepover I will give you the pizza free" the pizza lady said

"No sor-"Sasuke started befor the almighty Me stopped him (muhahahahahahahaha!)

"Sure!! Come on in! whats your name?" I asked

"Thanks. This was my last stop anyway. My name is Tigeria." Tigeria said

"Cool come and meet the rest of the gang!" I shelled (muhahahaha the word is back!)

As we were walking in the deep halways of Sasukes house we could hear in the distance Gaara yelling "Fuck you, you meddiling ninjas and your fox Naruto!" (srry i just watched scooby-doo!)

I ran..."Gaara what happened?"

"Rickey (Marrissa will be known as Rickey from now on kayy?) threw batteries at me...AGAIN!" Gaara shelled

"Its fun you should try it!" Rickey said...everyone took a step back from her

"uhhhh sasuke?" I said randomly

"yah huh" (ahhh dedira!(i soo did not spell that right :P)) Sasuke said

"I...uhh...dont have any pants for tomorrow" i said everyone sort of sweatdropped , fall anime style (sasuke cuz he was asked) or laughed their asses off (Naruto) and one said trublesome (guess who!)

"and you are telling me this because?" sasuke asked

"can i borrow some of your for tomorrow ill bring them back!"

"No"

"you mean...sau-GAY!"

"oh no you didnt...brownie!" sasukes great comeback -sweatdrop-

"sasuke you said you liked me before right?"

"yah..."

"and you just called me a brownie..."(lmfao that sounds weird)

"yah..."

"i thought you didnt like sweets!" i retorted (ooo big word -drools-)

"oh burn sasuke!" naruto said

"Go die Naruto" Sasuke said

"Now little brother, listen to the woman." Itachi said

"Hn."

**-DING DONG-**

"I got it" I said

"ummm hi...Sean? Harrison? Zack?"

-out side-

"I bet Sasuke-kun doesnt have a date cuz he wouldnt go with anyone but me!" saukra said

"No way! I bet Sasuke-kun doesnt have a date cuz he wouldnt go with anyone but me!" Ino said back

"Ummm Hi...sean? Harrison? Zack?" I said

"Meagan?" the said guys above said

"come in...I guess?" I said

"YO SASUKE HIDE SAUKRA AND INO ARE HERE!" I yelled at Sasuke

"OH SHIT!" Sasuke said and hid behind Itachi

"SASUKE-KUN!" came 2 high pitched squeels from the door way

"I feel bad for you 2 (Sean and Zack)"

"I think im def now." Sean said

"NUUUUUUU NOW I CANT BE BATMAN IF I CANT HEAR ANYTHING!" Zack said a little over dramaticly (lol thats Zack and his obession with batman ;; )

* * *

Thats all for now! sry no cliffie and barely anyone was in this but ive got writers black :P ill update soon...hopefully :) R&R! Ja Ne! Meagan - your sista from another mista! 


	10. Dead Bodies and Irish Coffee

W00T! im back. im lazy and i blame history for my lateness.

**Sasuke: Whats going on this this chapter?**

**Me: You'll see sasuke**

**Sasuke: -whines- but i wanna know**

**Me: -slaps- youll see now shut up!**

Disclaimer : I dO nOt OwN nArUtO

* * *

Everyone went into the living room with the pizzas, and when I say everyone I mean everyone. Sasuke, Me, Gaara, Ricky, Neji, Cira, Shino, Jade, Shika, Karlz, Choji, Felix, Kiba, Tsuchiko, Naruto, Akira, Tigeria, Itachi, Kiki, Hinata, Kawazoe, Sakura, Sean, Ino, Zack, Tenten, and Harrison. We all were about to eat our pizzas when the doorbell rang.

-DING DONG-

"im serosly going to unhook that doorbell." Naruto said twitching his eyebrow.

Everyone went to get the door. Sasuke got there first and opened the door.

"Um. What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he backed away from the door

"Can i have a squeeze?" The man at the door asked in a brittish accent, who sispiculy looked like Kankuro.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled as the guys went in front of their girl.

"Sure." Itachi said as he walked up to the man in only his boxers.(itachis the one in the boxers)

Itachi then pulled out his...bottle opener from his boxer and hands him a beer.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" everyone yelled

Just then a girl walked in from behind the english man.

"Oh...God.Hes going to be piss drunk can i stay here?" the girl said

"MICHELLE?!?!?!?!?!" Me and Ricky yelled.

"Yah?" Michelle asked

"why are you covered in blood?" Karlz asked

"Oh i just killed a guy down the street." Michelle said as if it was normal.

"WHERE???" Gaara and Ricky yelled looking outside then dashing off.

after awhile everyone was in the living room talking and eating pizza. When Ricky and Gaara walked in covered in blood.

"Wheres my irish coffee??" Gaara asked in an irish accent

"Guess what i found inside the body! A CUPCAKE!!" Ricky said

"OH SHIT!!" Neji yelled dashing into the kitchen.

Ricky ran after Neji, and Gaara ran after them thinking that his Irish coffee was in the kitchen.

A couple minutes later they came back. Rickey smiling, Gaara frowning and Nejis face full of cupecakey goodness.

"Hey, I was keeping your pizza warm." Michelle said.

Ricky and Gaara ran at her and pushed her off her seat and ate the pizza like savages..

* * *

okay yal thats all for now. ive got writters block and i cant spell XD R&R Meagan yo sista from anoda mista 


	11. im sorry! insert sad face here! AN

Im sorry. I am going to discontinue this story. I have run out of ideas and just dont feel like writing it anymore. Im sorry for those of you who have been waiting for this to be updated.

Morbid Music


End file.
